thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sventveith
"I WILL CRUCIFY YOU!" Sventveith is a Player from Week 12 of The Reaper's Game. A foreigner to Japan from America, he is a member of the black metal subculture. Appearance Sventveith certainly looks the part of the average black metal musician. He wears almost exclusively black clothes, with heavy combat boots and a large wristguard with multiple spikes on it. Sventveith wears noticeable corpse paint; stark white makeup save for a series of black shadows dripping from his eyes, as if they were tears; without the corpse paint, his face looks far less intimidating than it does with the makeup. If he were not wearing a shirt, one would see how he died in the form of a large wound on his chest. Sventveith has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Personality Sventveith is no stranger to violence, being a volatile person himself; it seems to be some sort of consistent attitude amongst the black metal crowd. He glares at others and is unafraid to stare them down and revel in their misery. The kind of person who takes acerbic slights fairly poorly, he does not suffer humiliation easily and roars in death growls, physical threats and black metal shrieking noises if particularly enraged at someone or something. Sventveith tends to use intimidation to get what he wants. Sventveith's entry fee for the Reaper's Game was his "regular" appearance; in other words, he is unable to remove the corpse paint he wears for makeup, as well as similar objects. Sventveith's goal is to return from the dead for the ultimate show; black metal concerts tend to be akin to "spectacles" and are equal parts concert and horrorshow alike. History Pre-Game Nathan grew up as a white, suburban middle-class child in Los Angeles, which meant that he barely wanted for anything. However, when the teenage years kicked into high gear, the desire for rebellion came strong; with a blessed life, though, there was little to actively fight against. Like some of his peers, Nathan turned to the mystique of black metal (particularly early Norwegian black metal), the most violent genre of music he could find, and attached to it fairly strongly. In time, he had become the frontman of a band with his aforementioned friends - known as Profane Ripper - and began their excursion into the underground Los Angeles scene, Nathan taking on the stage name of Sventveith. When their attempts to rise into the scene failed to pan out, one of the bandmembers' mutual friends suggested they try to play in a different country as a joke. Profane Ripper's members took it seriously, and planned a trip to Japan - Living in an area with significant Asian influence, most of the members had learned the language whilst in school. Upon landing in Japan, the group played their first Japanese gig - with great difficulty - at some dingy club in Shibuya, where the small crowd of twenty-five or so people gathered ended up enjoying the show. Perhaps too much. The moshing of the crowd eventually became a mob fight contained into a building that overwhelmed the stage and Profane Ripper in general. In the chaos, someone drove a knife into Sventveith's torso; by the time the moshers had been calmed down, he was already lost. Week 12 (In progress...) Relationships Reapers (General) Sventveith, due to the conditions of the game, has a low tolerance for Reapers in general, seeing them as enemies; he is evidently unable to reconcile the idea of playing nice with the people trying to slay him again. Trivia *Several of Sventveith's personal details are references to prominent black metal bands and/or members. For example, his stage name is derived from Behemoth's first album, and his birthdate is the day Varg Vikernes, bassist of Mayhem, was convicted for several crimes. *Sventveith's stage name is a corrupted form of Svantevit, the Slavic God of War. *Aside from Sventveith himself, Profane Ripper consisted of Hellgore (Drums), Blooddrinker (Bass), Malacoda (Rhythm Guitar), and Iscariot (Lead Guitar). Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Week 12